Party For Two
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Vegeta quickly grows bored at Bulma's annual Christmas party and pulls her aside for something a little more exhilarating. One-shot, PWP.


**A/N: I haven't been so inspired by a fandom in years. These two are just so easy to write about, especially these quick and naughty PWPs C: **

* * *

><p>Laughter, music and general merriment permeated the large, overly-decorated room. The sound grated on Vegeta's nerves and he wanted nothing but to rip off the stupid human clothing he was wearing and sneak out to the GR. Parties were over-stimulating to him, there was too much noise and the crowd was too big to easily keep track of. Not to mention the hundred different smells that assaulted his nose at once. The whiff of food from the buffet was pleasant, but others not-so-much, like the stench of the various perfumes people bathed themselves in.<p>

The prince was where most people expected him to be, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, a cloud of angst hovering over his head. Knowing that he was pretty tame when it came to Bulma's get-togethers, most of the guests paid him little mind. Several women, and one man, had observed him from across the room, raking their eyes over him appreciatively but then quickly turned away when they met the obsidian orbs that radiated his displeasure at being ogled.

Goku had tried to invade his space earlier as well, coming over to stand with him, a drink in his hand. He'd already cleared half the buffet table and was now apparently working on finishing off the eggnog. He seemed pleasantly buzzed, even more so when compared next to the bored-looking Vegeta.

"Hey buddy, you should have some of this, it's delicious," He said with a grin, lifting his plastic cup. When the shorter man didn't reply, he continued, "Jeez, you sure aren't good at parties. If Piccolo came to parties you guys could both stand in your own little brooding corner. Wait, would you guys share a corner or would you stand in one and he would stand in another one?"

The taller warrior giggled to himself at his ramblings and walked off, Vegeta watching him go with a sneer.

Strangely enough the only person he wanted to see at the moment was the very one who made him come to this damn Christmas party in the first place. She actually hadn't made him, she'd asked him very nicely. Nice for Bulma at least.

"I'd like you to come tonight. I know you don't have anything to say to these people, but I need my arm candy," She had joked, causing him to roll his eyes, and then more seriously, "I don't ask you for much, just this one time. Please?"

He was getting soft, he was sure of it, because he barely put up a fight even when she handed him a stupid yuppie-looking outfit to wear, complete with a sweater vest and everything. She assured him he looked handsome but he still felt constricted in all the layers, so she had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to try and appease him. It didn't do much, the clothes were still suffocating.

He caught a glimpse of her teal hair in the crowd, surrounded by several other people he assumed she worked with. He felt some of his annoyance ebb when he saw the smile on her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself at least. She looked especially radiant tonight in the short, red dress she was wearing. He liked her in red. A man standing beside her also seemed to appreciate the dress, particularly its low-cut neckline.

Instinctively, he pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to his mate, reminding himself that he wasn't supposed to hurt the humans. In fact, he wasn't even supposed to say rude things tonight, which is why he'd kept quiet through the entire party.

"Vegeta!" Bulma squealed, clearly pleased to see her husband out of his anti-social corner. It only took a second to recognize the look he was giving her. He made a point to not acknowledge any of the others so obviously he wasn't there to socialize.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about something," She said, easily covering for his strange behaviour and placing her empty champagne glass on a tray as one of the servers passed by. She excused herself from the group and took his hand, letting him lead her out of the crowd. He took her through the nearest door and into an empty hallway.

"You're having a terrible time aren't you?" She asked once they stopped.

"Of course I am," He replied gruffly.

She twisted her lips, and let out a sigh. "Well, you can leave if you want."

He nodded, thankful that he could get rid of these stupid clothes. He then remembered the looks she had been getting from the other men and frowned. He knew his mate was attractive, she herself made a point to remind him of that fact at least twice a day. But at the moment, she looked especially captivating. The champagne had made her cheeks flush, giving her an even more youthful appearance. The silky red dress she wore was specially tailored and the bodice hugged her curves like a second skin, while the bottom flowed gracefully around her knees.

He suddenly didn't want to leave so soon, nor did he want her going back in that room before he had a chance to apologize to her for leaving early, and to remind her that while his abilities were limited, he could do more for her than any of those weak human men could.

Bulma hadn't been able to catch him under the mistletoe all evening so she was pleased when he suddenly kissed her, his large hands settling around her waist. She sighed against his lips and leaned into him, letting her arms slip around his neck. The sounds of Christmas music and chatter coming from the other room faded out as they pressed closer together and tasted each other, each becoming enthralled with the other's mouth and body.

Vegeta broke the kiss and looked around, his eyes landing on the small alcove under the staircase and walked her over to it, pressing her against the wall and stepping between her legs so they were hidden in the shadows and away from prying eyes. She almost wanted to tell him that she would probably be missed soon, but then his mouth was on hers again and his hands were exploring her body, reminding her that what he was about to do would be worth making people wait.

With his tongue still gliding against hers languidly, he began hiking up the skirts of her dress. She instinctively pulled his warm body closer, spreading her legs for him as his hand cupped the heat between her thighs. The lace underwear she wore quickly grew damp as he caressed her through the fabric until she was moaning and gasping into his mouth and he was aching to take her right there.

With a few tugs, her panties fell to the floor and she kicked them aside before his hands cupped under her thighs and lifted her against the wall. She had expected him to enter her but instead, he stooped to the floor, pinning his hands against the wall behind her to let her legs rest on his strong arms, opening her center to him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed, feeling exposed in her current position. If anyone were to come out and see them like this… her train of thought was derailed when his mouth closed over her core and his tongue began its assault, flicking and rolling against her until her hands were twisted in his hair and her legs trembled. Once she was full and sensitive, he grabbed onto her thighs again, holding her against his face as he began long, slow strokes, lapping up her dripping juices. She could do no more than roll her hips against his mouth, with her head lolled forward, watching as he devoured her with a passion that only she was allowed to see.

Her orgasm crept up, deliciously and torturously slow until her back had arched completely off the wall and she was crying out and shaking with the intensity of it, winding her legs tightly around his shoulders.

He gave her some time, kissing her inner thighs affectionately, while she regained the use of her body, before setting her down on the floor again. With her glassy, heavy-lidded eyes and her lazy smirk, lower lip caught between her teeth, she looked the part of a thoroughly pleasured woman. Shaking her head at him, she chuckled softly.

"I can't believe you did that. Anyone could have come out here and seen my feet dangling in mid-air." Her cheeks flushed even darker at the idea, feeling strangely excited by it.

"I would have heard them," He answered, reaching down to pick up her forgotten panties. The material was damp in his hand and without thinking, he pocketed them, looking up to see her grin.

"Are you keeping those as a momento?" She asked cheekily.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward as they stepped out of the alcove and into the brighter light of the hall. As she adjusted her skirt she watched him ascend the stairs, almost laughing when she saw him already pulling off the sweater vest and dropping it carelessly onto a step. He then began working on the buttons of his dress shirt. She licked her lips, staring with longing as his firm, tanned back and shoulders were revealed and suddenly, she had no desire to return to the party.

With one last glance into the party room, she turned and began following him up the steps, trying to ignore the sly, knowing smirk he gave her.


End file.
